1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power generator. Particularly, the invention relates to a power generator adapted to a computer apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In the conventional technique, a power generator in a computer apparatus generally provides a power enabling signal through, for example, an embedded controller to control generation of power required by the computer apparatus. The method of using the embedded controller to generate the power enabling signal can be implemented by an original embedded controller in the computer apparatus, or an additional embedded controller can be used to specifically provide the power enabling signal.
Certainly, if the original embedded controller in the computer apparatus is used to provide the power enabling signal, a part of system resources of the original embedded controller is assumed, which may influence an operating efficiency of the embedded controller. Moreover, if the additional embedded controller is used to specifically provide the power enabling signal, additional circuit cost is required, which decreases a price competitiveness of the computer apparatus.